Navidad
by A.Mustang-Elric
Summary: One-shot. Despues de la pelicula: El conquistador de Shambala. Roy esta deprimido mientras todos festejan la víspera de navidad, extrañando a un pequeño rubio. Mientras ahogaba sus problemas en alcohol, una figura aparece. ¿Edward realmente volvió?


******Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece, Fullmetal alchemist es creación de Hiromu Arakawa y yo no uso ni juego con sus personajes con fines de lucro, si no que los uso solo para entretener :)**  
****Advertencia: **Este Fic contiene Yaoi.  
******N/A: **Se que deberia estar subiendo mejor un capitulo sobre el fic pendiente que tengo, pero no he tenido tiempo ni inspiracion, ¡prometo no tardar! de hecho no iba a subir nada por ahora pero me vino la idea y decidi escribirla. Probablemente es un asco pero la acabo de hacer apenas hace unos minutos y se las doy de todo corazon. ¡Pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! que santa les traiga todo lo que quieran

* * *

Era la madrugada del veinticuatro de Diciembre, todas las casas del vecindario estaban celebrando. Todas excepto una.

La casa de Roy Mustang era claramente distinguible entre las miles de casas llenas de adornos navideños, lucecitas, y cientos de personas que cantaban, se abrazaban, platicaban y tomaban celebrando la noche de navidad.

Pero, entre tantos festejos y gritos, en un aura depresiva, el coronel Mustang estaba tomando de una botella de whiskey, viendo un viejo álbum de fotos y sollozando silenciosamente. Estaba completamente borracho y había trozos de vidrio roto en todo el piso, junto a un charco de licor y lo que parecía haber sido un vaso.

Entre recuerdos y pensamientos, dieron las campanadas, anunciando que por fin era veinticinco y, por lo tanto, era ya navidad, hora de intercambiar regalos y abrazarse con cariño.

Si tan siquiera tuviera con quien pasar esa noche… pero estaba demasiado tomado como para notar que ya eran las doce… y que había una pequeña sombra en el marco de su puerta.

—Roy… —Llamaba esa pequeña figura —. Roy… —Insistía la figura acercándose al coronel.

— ¿Edward? —Preguntó Mustang levantando la vista, mirando el contorno del chico y volviendo su vista al álbum de fotos—. ¿Tan loco estoy ya que imagino cosas?

— ¿Eso significa que sueñas conmigo? —Preguntó burlón y levantando el rostro de Roy, obligándolo a verlo.

— ¿Sabes que fue lo último que pensé antes de verte marchar a otro mundo? —Preguntó Roy, logrando decir la oración sin ninguna incoherencia.

—Uhmm… ¿Qué te perdías de un increíble chico?

—Sí —Admitió Roy, tomando la mano de Edward.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Me arrepentí de no haber podido pasar tiempo suficiente contigo, y de no haber podido decirte lo que sentía sobre ti —Roy comenzó a sollozar y dio un trago a la botella, para seguidamente aventarla contra la pared, y que ésta se rompiera en mil pedazos—. Te debí haber dicho cuanto te amaba Edward, me pregunto si de haberlo hecho te habrías quedado.

—Aun puedes hacerlo.

—No, si alguna vez te lo digo, quiero decírtelo frente a frente.

—Aquí estoy Roy… Yo te amo.

Roy soltó unas lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza el delgado cuerpo del chico. Edward correspondió el abrazo con igual fuerza, y sintió las lágrimas que mojaban su ropa. Roy se quedó dormido encima de él, y después de unos minutos, donde Edward se dedicó a contemplar el rostro del coronel, también quedo dormido.

Roy despertó como al medio día, su cabeza le dolía enormemente a causa de la resaca, ¡Y ni que decir de su espalda por haber dormido en el sofá! Se dedicó unos segundos a contemplar el desastre en su sala e intentar recordar algo de la noche anterior. Los recuerdos fugaces de una charla con Edward Elric le aparecieron y miro esperanzado alrededor, buscando algún indicio de que Edward realmente hubiera vuelto. Pero todo lo que encontró fueron cientos de vidrios por todo el suelo, botellas de whiskey y un álbum, abierto en una página donde salían ambos, abrazándose y mirándose mutuamente.

Deprimido, se incorporó y se dirigió a la cocina, pensando en buscar otra botella de whiskey. Desde que Edward se había ido, el alcohol era lo único que podía aplacar sus emociones… cuando no bebía de más y se soltaba a recordar cursilerías.

Entrando a la cocina, encontró un enorme desayuno en su, ahora limpia, mesa.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Exclamó contemplando los huevos, el pan y los jugos de naranja recién exprimidos.

— ¿Podrías, por primera vez, agradecer y comer? Sé que no te gusta como cocino pero me esforcé—Reclamó Edward cruzándose de brazos y entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Edward?

Roy observó a Edward como quien ve un fantasma, mirándolo detenidamente, como queriendo grabar cada detalle de Edward en su mente. Luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡De verdad eres tú! Sigues igual de enano…

— ¿¡A quién demonios llamas pulga mal desarrollada!?

— ¡Te extrañe tanto! —Exclamó abrazándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres y que hiciste con el bastardo de Mustang? —Preguntó tranquilamente mientras respondía el abrazo e inhalaba con fuerza el aroma a alcohol y madera que siempre estaba presente en el coronel.

—El idiota se largo diciendo que por su culpa perdió lo que más amaba—contestó mientras besaba su frente—. ¿Cómo fue que volviste? Pensé que habías destruido la puerta.

—Bueno… llegando al otro lado, me arrepentí de haberme ido y no pude destruirla, entonces Alphonse lo hizo. Me había visto muy deprimido, entonces pensó que lo mejor sería volver. Por cierto, volví el veintitrés, pero hubo unas… complicaciones y…

— ¿Qué clase de complicaciones? —Preguntó Roy, preocupado.

—Fue muy difícil abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero encontramos un portal a otro mundo, un tercer mundo, que era demasiado extraño. Pero el punto es que cuando quisimos volver, habían dos puertas, y no sabíamos cual elegir… decidimos la derecha, y aparecimos en Amestris, entonces pensé que alguien —miro acusadoramente a Roy—, no había destruido la puerta.

—No pude hacerlo, lo siento pero… tenía esperanzas de que volvieras—Tomó a Edward de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas para comenzar a desayunar—. Debes estar hambriento, pero… ¿Qué clase de complicaciones?

—Sí, lo estoy, gracias —Edward sonrió y dio un trago al vaso de jugo—. No quería comenzar a desayunar sin ti —Aclaró sonrojándose—. Bueno, es que aparecimos en ciudad del este, tuve que buscar un tren que me trajera rápidamente a central y… tuve que venir disfrazado, no quería que me reconocieran.

—Edward…

— ¿Si, Roy?

—Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí.

—Me alegro de estar aquí —Contestó Edward sonriente.

— ¿Dónde está Alphonse?

—En casa de Winry.

—Edward.

— ¿Sí?

—Feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad a ti también.

—Te amo.

Edward sonrió y le dio un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

—Yo también te amo, Roy.


End file.
